Akhir Penantian
by Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29
Summary: Kepergian Sesshomaru selama belasan tahun dan juga kematian Rin membuat ketiga putri mereka harus bertahan hidup sendiri, mereka melindungi Tanah Barat dengan cara mereka. Suatu hari putri pertama tidak sengaja melihat Sesshomaru.../OOC, gaje, abal, OC 3 orang/ ...Yang kuinginkan hanyalah keluargaku. Walau bukan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap...


Akhir Penantian

Kimi, Mitsuki, Ruri

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun mendekati wanita yang sedang bernyanyi di halaman belakang pondok mereka, wanita itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu. Dia mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya.

Tiba – tiba muncul seorang inuhanyou dan diikuti seorang inuyoukai kecil. Keduanya teramat cantik dan lucu, mereka berlari menghampiri wanita dan gadis kecil itu. Keduanya menatap lurus wanita berambut sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang itu.

"Haha-ue, Ruri…"

Gadis kecil itu membuka mulutnya, terdengar suara indah dan merdu dari gadis itu. Inuyoukai di sampingnya menatapnya dengan tertarik. Kemudian mereka bertiga bernyanyi bersama. Wanita di samping mereka tersenyum lembut.

"Mitsuki-neechan…"

Inuhanyou yang dipanggil Mitsuki menatap bulan sabit yang bersinar dengan terang, kemudian dia menatap ibu dan adiknya dengan penuh tanda tanya, kemudian tatapan itu berpaling kepada inuyoukai yang ada di sampignya "Kimi-aneue?" Inuyoukai yang dipanggil Kimi hanya menarik nafasnya sambil menatap gadis kecil yang memanggilnya.

Mereka mendengar nyanyian gadis kecil itu sambil menatap langit bersama ibu mereka.

Tanpa terasa hari terus berlalu, ketiganya telah berumur 16 tahun. Kimi, inuyoukai sulung itu telah menjadi youkai yang sangat dihormati di tanah barat selain sang daiyoukai tanah barat, Sesshoumaru. Sementara itu, Mitsuki telah menjadi salah satu hanyou yg cukup disegani selain pamannya, Inuyasha. Dan Ruri, gadis kecil beriris coklat itu telah tumbuh menjadi taijiya perempuan yang sangat ditakuti dan disegani, baik oleh manusia ataupun youkai.

Suatu hari tanpa sengaja Kimi melihat sang daiyoukai sedang berjalan di sebuah hutan wilayah barat di tanah barat, kemiripan mereka membuat inuyoukai itu sangat terkejut. Namun, dia menyembunyikan hal itu dan segera kembali ke desanya.

Inuyoukai itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pondok sederhana, di sebuah desa. Dia masuk ke sebuah pondok "Tedaima" seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menyambutnya "Okaerinasai, Aneue"

Inuyoukai itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang. Gadis itu segera mengikuti kakaknya tanpa bertanya apapun.

Di taman belakang, terlihat seorang inuhanyou dengan hakama merah sedang duduk di atas pohon, Ruri dan Kimi menundukkan kepala dan memberi hormat kepada paman mereka "Inuyasha-jisama" Inuyasha mengangguk kepada kedua keponakannya

"Oji-sama, siapa daiyoukai itu?"

Inuyasha menarik nafas, dia terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikan hal ini, dia mendekati kedua keponakannya. "Kalian harus menunggu Mitsuki kembali" keduanya saling bertukar pandangan, Ruri menatap pamannya "Inuyasha-jisama, kami bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang"

"Karena itu kalian harus bersabar, aku berjanji akan menceritakan siapa daiyoukai itu saat Mitsuki pulang" keduanya menghela nafas, akhirnya mereka mengangguk. Pertanda mereka setuju dengan syarat yang diajukan inuhanyou itu.

Inuyasha tersenyum puas, kemudian dia menunjuk matahari yang hendak terbenam "Kelihatannya matahari akan terbenam. Kimi, Ruri, bukankah ini waktunya untuk bersiap – siap menuju wilayah yang kalian jaga?" keduanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersiap – siap.

Sementara itu di istana barat.

Jakken berjalan di belakang sosok sang daiyoukai yang terus berjalan tanpa henti, dia membawa setumpuk laporan yang hendak dia beritahu kepada tuannya. Namun melihat wajah sang daiyoukai yang dalam keadaan tidak bagus membuat keinginannya surut, tiba – tiba Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya.

Jakken menatapnya dengan bingung "Anda mau kemana, Sesshomaru-sama?" daiyoukai itu terus melangkahkan kakinya "Timur" Jakken terus mengikuti tuannya dari belakang 'Aku semakin tidak memahami jalan fikirannya' youkai tua itu menggeleng– gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu di wilayah timur tanah barat

Ruri terus berjalan, dia terlihat begitu menikmati udara musim gugur yang agak dingin itu, beberapa saat kemudian taijiya cantik itu mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang ditingkahi dengan suara yang sangat berisik "Sesshomaru-sama! Tolong tunggu hamba sebentar!"

Ruri menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar . 'Sesshomaru-sama? Aku jadi ingin melihat wajahnya' pikirnya sambil menyembunyikan dirinya, tiba – tiba segerombolan youkai pengembara menghadang Sesshomaru.

Seorang youkai jelek bermata satu menatap Sesshomaru dengan pandangan yang menyebalkan "Lihat siapa itu?" sementara itu yang lain tertawa di belakangnya "Daiyoukai tanah barat ini, kita beruntung" Ruri menghela nafas 'Dasar bajingan – bajingan tidak tahu aturan, mereka perlu diberi pelajaran' gadis itu menarik nafas

_Kalau kau mendengar suara nyanyian, berhati – hatilah_

Salah satu youkai mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah pucat "Dengar suara itu?" yang lain memasang mata dan telinga mereka baik – baik.

_Bila suara itu semakin jelas, bersiaplah atau larilah_

Youkai yang memimpin mereka segera berteriak saat mendengar nyanyian itu "Semua bersiap! Pasang mata kalian baik – baik!" Jakken jelas keheranan melihat para youkai itu terkonsentrasi pada sesuatu dan melupakan mereka "Sesshomaru-sama? A… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sesshomaru hanya diam sambil mengamati para youkai bajingan itu.

_Bila kau mendengar nama Ruri_

Para bajingan itu semakin merinding ketakutan, sesaat mereka merasa melihat seorang taijiya cantik berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda.

_Dan melihatnya datang…_

Semua youkai bajingan itu berwajah pucat, kemudian tanpa mereka sadari. Salah satu youkai itu mati, dan yang mati adalah… pemimpin mereka.

_Tujuanmu selanjutnya adalah menemui Enma-sama_

Seluruh youkai itu terkejut saat melihat youkai yang terbaring di tanah "Di... dia membunuh pemimpin!" gadis itu segera menghabisi youkai – youkai yang masih lengah, kemudian dia mengamati youkai – youkai yang lari, Jakken mendekati gadis itu "Kau siapa?" Ruri mengamatinya 'Pasti dia yang dulu Haha-ue panggil Jakken-sama'

Gadis itu membungkuk "Ruri adalah seorang taijiya yang kebetulan lewat, Jakken-sama" Jakken terloncat ke belakang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh gadis yang tidak dikenalnya "Si… siapa kau?!" Ruri tersenyum, senyuman gadis itu membuat Jakken teringat dengan seseorang "Kau siapanya Rin? Atau jangan – jangan kau itu Rin?"

Ruri tertawa dengan merdu, suaranya yang seperti dentingan bel mengingatkan Sesshomaru dan Jakken akan gadis yang mengikuti mereka dengan setia selama kurang lebih 8 tahun. Ruri menatap Jakken "Rin siapa? Ruri adalah Ruri"

Jakken menghela nafas lega 'Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berfikir' Sesshomaru mengacuhkan gadis itu, dan meninggalkan Jakken di belakangnya. Daiyoukai itu menatap langit sesaat, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Inuyasha di desanya.

Sementara Sesshomaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju desa Inuyasha, Ruri menuju wilayah tengah tanah barat. Meninggalkan Jakken yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana barat sendirian.

Di desa Inuyasha.

Seorang miko sedang bermain dengan seorang inuhanyou cilik yang sangat manis, inuhanyou itu memeluk sang miko "Kaa-chan~ kapan Kimi-neechan, Mitsu-neechan dan Ruri-neechan bermain ke sini? Akane rindu~"

Miko itu tertawa merdu "Nanti, mereka pasti akan pulang dan bermain dengan Akane-chan lagi" inuhanyou cilik itu tertawa riang "Senangnya~" Inuyasha mengamati adegan itu dari kejauhan, dia tersenyum senang 'Kimi, Mitsuki, Ruri... si bedebah itu akan menerima akibatnya'

Tiba – tiba inuhanyou itu mencium bau yang tidak asing baginya, terlebih saat dia melihat sosok Sesshomaru mendatanginya seorang diri. Inuyoukai itu langsung mendekati Inuyasha yang masih menatap keluarganya "Siapa gadis itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sesshomaru menatap Inuyasha dengan iris emasnya yang dingin "Taijiya bernama Ruri" Inuyasha menatap kakak tirinya dengan sinis "Untuk apa kau tahu? Dia murid Kohaku"

"Kenapa gadis itu mirip dengan Rin? Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?" Inuyasha tertawa mengejek "Setelah hampir 17 tahun kau meninggalkannya kenapa baru sekarang kau bertanya?" Sesshomaru menatap Inuyasha dengan tidak senang "Jawab atau kau mati"

"Saat Kimi, Mitsuki dan Ruri pulang" mendengar ucapan adik tirinya, membuat Sesshomaru ingin memprotes, tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, malah akan menumpuk masalah baru dengan inuhanyou itu.

"Kapan mereka akan pulang?" Inuyasha mengangkat bahunya, Sesshomaru menghela nafas, jelas dia penasaran dengan ketiga gadis itu. Miko yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua tersenyum "Bagaimana kalau Nii-san tinggal dulu? Mereka bertiga pasti pulang malam ini"

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, wilayah tengah tanah barat

"GYAA!"

"La… lari! Lari! Dia bukan inuhanyou sembarangan!"

"UGYAA!"

Terlihat tumpukan mayat youkai dan darah yang menghiasinya, di tengah - tengah lautan mayat itu terlihat seorang inuhanyou cantik dengan rambut berwarna perak dan telinga yang sama persis dengan Inuyasha, tanda bulan sabit di dahinya, serta iris emas yang penuh dengan semangat membara menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik "Bajingan – bajingan rendahan…"

Wilayah barat tanah barat

"Lari! Itu… itu bukan sembarang youkai!"

Terlihat gerombolan kecil youkai – youkai yang telah melarikan diri dari Ruri terus berlari sampai kehabisan nafas, terlihat seorang youkai sedang beristirahat "Kita tertimpa sial! Setelah diburu oleh taijiya karena daiyoukai sialan itu, sekarang kita harus dikejar youkai itu lagi! Kali ini kita tidak mungkin bisa selamat"

"Kalau begitu matilah"

Sebelum youkai itu menyadari apa yang terjadi, kepalanya telah terpisah dari lehernya, seolah tidak puas dengan darah yang mengalir di tangannya. Kimi segera memenggal beberapa kepala youkai lain sekaligus. Kemudian dia menatap mayat yang bergelimpangan di tanah, inuyoukai itu tersenyum puas dan berjalan menuju wilayah tengah.

Kemudian mereka bertiga bertemu di sebuah pohon besar, Kimi menatap kedua adik kembarnya "Pulang" Mitsuki dan Ruri bertukar pandangan mata, mereka tahu nada suara sang kakak yang tidak boleh dibantah. Keduanya mengikuti Kimi dalam diam, tidak lama kemudian Ruri bernyanyi.

Mitsuki menatap Kimi "Sudah lama sekali Aneue tidak bernyanyi"

Kimi tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan adik bungsunya "Aku tidak tercipta untuk musik, nyanyian dan tarian. Tidak seperti yang sedang bernyanyi itu"

Mereka tertawa, beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Inuyasha. Di sana mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Inuyasha, Kagome, Akane, Sesshomaru. Akane segera berlari memeluk ketiga sepupu tirinya "Onee-chan!"

Ruri tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya "Aka-chan, genki desu ka?" Akane mengangguk riang "Genki desu~" Kimi tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban imut inuhanyou yang berada di pelukan Ruri, Mitsuki mencubit pipi Akane sambil tertawa kecil.

Pandangan mata Kimi terarah kepada Sesshomaru yang mengamati mereka, Kagome tersenyum dan mendekati mereka "Sebaiknya kalian berganti baju, ada yang ingin Ji-san kalian bicarakan" ketiganya bertukar pandangan mata, kemudian mengangguk "Hai' Kagome-basan"

Setelah mengganti pakaian, mereka menghadap Inuyasha dan yang lainnya. Inuyasha tersenyum tipis saat mendapati ketiga bunga cantiknys itu menunjukkan wajah dingin mereka.

Mereka semua duduk di ruang keluarga, ketiga kembaran itu duduk menghadap Inuyasha dan keluarganya, juga Sesshomaru "Kimi, Ruri. Aku berjanji kepada kalian akan mengatakan siapa daiyoukai bukan? Cerita ini sangat panjang, apa kalian akan mengerti?" ketiganya mengangguk.

Inuyasha menarik nafasnya "Ini cerita lama, seorang daiyoukai tanah barat yang telah memiliki seorang permaisuri dan juga seorang pewaris jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita. Kemudian wanita itu mengandung anaknya, dan lahirlah aku. Aku tumbuh besar dengan hinaan dari manusia maupun youkai karena aku hanyou. Sambil menyaksikan betapa menderitanya ibu karena mencintai ayah"

Dia menarik nafas, berat rasanya menceritakan masa lalunya kepada ketiga keponakannya yang sangat dia sayangi "Tahun demi tahun berlalu, aku dewasa dengan mengenal kebencian dan selalu menginginkan kekuatan, karena itu aku mengincar shikon no tama, namun ternyata hal itu membuatku jatuh cinta kepada Kikyou"

Tiga kembar itu saling bertukar pandangan mata, mereka jelas heran kenapa paman mereka tiba - tiba menceritakan masa lalunya sebelum bertemu dengan bibi mereka. Namun, masing – masing memiliki firasat kuat sehingga mereka membiarkan Inuyasha bercerita.

"Dari pertama kali bertemu dengan Sesshomaru, aku sudah mengetahui dia adalah seorang youkai dingin dan kejam, sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut saat melihat Rin yang mengikutinya, mungkin nyaris gila. Beruntung aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menghantam kepalaku ke pohon terdekat diantara kami berdua"

Kagome tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan sang suami yang menyinggung Sesshomaru, sementara yang disinggung men-death glare Inuyasha yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pandangan tajam itu. Ketiga kembaran itu menundukkan kepala, mereka tidak ingin bersikap santai meskipun Inuyasha melontarkan lelucon yang nyaris tidak mungkin dia lontarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak apa yang Rin lewati selama bersama bedebah ini, tapi yang jelas suatu hari Rin kembali ke desa, saat mengandung kalian bertiga. Singkat cerita, Rin melahirkan kalian. Aku tidak heran melihat Kimi yang luar biasa mirip dengan Sesshomaru, bahkan Mitsuki yang menjadi hanyou sepertiku. Yang sama sekali tidak kusangka adalah Ruri yang sangat mirip dengan Rin"

Kagome menghela nafas "Masih kuingat sampai sekarang, dulu setiap malam Rin-chan selalu menangis. Bahkan kalian bertiga menangis keras saat obi Nii-san jauh dari jangkauan tangan kalian" ketiga kembar itu kembali saling bertukar pandangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kimi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk "Jadi hanya itu?" Inuyasha mengangguk, kemudian inuyoukai itu menatap kedua adiknya, Mitsuki dan Ruri mengangguk, mereka berdua mengikuti kakak pertama kereka "Kami anggap ini tidak pernah ada"

Ruri menatap Sesshomaru sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk kecil, Mitsuki menatap Sesshomaru dan membungkuk "Mungkin ini tidak sopan, tapi tolong, anda jenguk ibu kami daiyoukai-sama" Kemudian ketiganya menatap Inuyasha "Kami mau tidur, oyasuminasai Oji-san"

Kagome menatap ketiganya dengan heran, sebelum wanita itu sempat mencegah mereka pergi. Mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Sementara Sesshomaru terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Terbayang wajah Kimi, tatapan itu sangat dia kenal, tatapan yang dulu selalu dia berikan kepada ayahnya.

Sementara tatapan putri keduanya begitu sedih, hanya Ruri yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Persis dengan tatapan mata Rin untuknya. Penuh dengan kasih sayang yang tak terlukiskan, sinar matanyalah yang mengungkapkan segalanya.

Sementara itu, ketiga gadis itu berlari menuju kamar mereka. Masing – masing menahan air mata dan ledakan perasaan masing - masing, mereka segera memasuki kamar sambil menahan air mata yang sudah berbayang di pelupuk mata.

Inuyasha dan Kagome bertukar pandangan mata, jelas mereka sangat kaget dengan reaksi kembar 3 itu. Kimi dan Mitsuk mungkin, tapi Ruri? Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan memilih pergi bersama kedua kakaknya daripada meminta penjelasan kepada Sesshomaru.

Sementara itu Sesshomaru menatap bulan di taman belakang. Hatinya tercabik – cabik saat mendengar permintaan Mitsuki, dia mendengar cerita masa lalu mereka dari Inuyaha dan Kagome.

Flashback

"_Nii-san, kau baik – baik saja?"_

_Sesshomaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan adik ipar tirinya, dia terus menatap lantai sambil memikirkan ucapan anak sulungnya. Kagome menghela nafas, kemudian dia duduk di samping Sesshomaru._

"_Maafkan Kimi, dia berubah semenjak Rin meninggal"_

"_Rin… meninggal?" Kagome mengangguk pelan, dia menghela nafas "Sudah 10 tahun Rin meninggal, dan semenjak itu sifat mereka bertiga berubah"_

"_16 tahun yang lalu, mereka bertiga lahir di musim semi pada malam bulan purnama. Yang pertama kali kami pikirkan adalah harus memberitahu Nii-san, tetapi Rin mencegah kami. Saat itu muncul ibu Nii-san, kemudian Rin menyerahkan mereka bertiga untuk diberi nama"_

_Wanita itu meneruskan ucapannya "Kehidupan mereka awalnya baik – baik saja, setiap hari mereka lalui sesempurna yang mereka impikan. Namun Rin terserang penyakit parah selama beberapa minggu dan meninggal…"_

_Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam – dalam "Kemudian Kimi berubah, dia semakin mirip dengan Nii-san yang dulu, luar-dalam. Lalu Mitsuki selalu meninggalkan rumah, dia lebih sering tidur di wilayah tengah tanah barat. Sementara Ruri… dia juga berubah, 3 hari setelah kematian Rin, dia belajar menjadi taijiya kepada Kohaku"_

_Inuyasha menghela nafas, walau sudah 10 tahun berlalu, Kagome masih belum bisa merelakan perubahan sikap ketiga keponakannya. Menurut hanyou itu wajar bila sifat ketiganya berubah, mereka memiliki riwayat hidup yang nyaris sama dengan Inuyasha. Membuat hanyou itu memahami betapa kerasnya perjuangan mereka, terlebih mereka bertiga perempuan._

_Sesshomaru hanya diam, kemudian dia berdiri dan menuju taman belakang, meninggalkan Inuyasha dan Kagome yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

Flashback end

Kini sang daiyoukai yang perkasa itu menatap bulan dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, kesedihan karena kehilangan satu – satunya wanita yang dia cintai, bahagia mengetahui dia memiliki tiga putri kembar, bak mendapat harta yang sangat berharga.

Namun, saat melihat sinar mata putri sulungnya membuat segalanya terasa amat pahit, daiyoukai itu memahami posisinya di mata ketiga putrinya. Meninggalkan Rin seorang diri, membuat wanita itu kesepian dan kesulitan sampai akhir hayatnya. Jelas suatu kesalahan besar.

Sayup – sayup terdengar suara isak tertahan. Bau ketiga putrinya yang bercampur dengan bau asin, memberi tahu dia siapa yang menangis. Setelah beberapa saat merenung, dia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. Dia menghilang dalam kegelapan hutan malam hari.

Beberapa hari kemudian di istana barat pada pagi hari.

Jaken tergopoh – gopoh mendatangi tuannya "Sesshomaru-sama! Untung anda sudah pulang" Sesshomaru memandangnya dengan datar, Jakken memberikan secarik kertas kepadanya "Tolong lihat ini, Sesshomaru-sama"

Baru saja surat itu disentuh oleh Sesshomaru, sekelompok youkai yang bersembunyi segera menyerang mereka. Jaken secara refleks melindungi tuannya dengan tubuhnya.

Sesshomaru menatap tubuh Jakken yang tak bernyawa tergeletak di sisi kakinya, tanpa banyak kata dia segera membunuh sekelompok youkai yang menyerangnya.

Dalam waktu setengah hari berita penyerangan istana barat telah tersebar dengan cepat, Inuyasha segera membangunkan ketiga keponakannya yang sudah tertidur. Ketiga gadis yang sangat mengantuk itu menatap Inuyasha dengan marah.

"Istana barat diserang oleh pihak dari tanah utara dengan kekuatan penuh, Sesshomaru dan pasukannya kewalahan saat menghalangi pihak utara yang menyerang mereka secara tiba – tiba dan tanpa peringatan sama sekali"

Tiga kembar itu langsung pergi begitu mendengar berita yang disampaikan Inuyasha. Namun, Ruri tidak mengenakan pakaian taijiya-nya, dia hanya menyambar senjatanya yang berada di samping bantal kepalanya.

Dalam hitungan menit, mereka telah sampai di gerbang istana barat. Sesampai di halaman istana barat, mereka segera mencari Sesshomaru yang berada di sisi timur istana barat. Sambil menghabisi prajurit – prajurit yang menghalangi mereka, mereka terus maju. Ruri segera memotong kimononya agar nyaman dia gunakan untu bertarung.

Namun, ketiganya terjepit oleh musuh – musuh mereka. Mereka kalah jumlah, ketiganya berhasil menemukan sang daiyoukai yang juga terjepit oleh para prajurit musuh, mereka segera mengambil posisi bertarung di samping dan belakang Sesshomaru. Sementara daiyoukai itu tidak begitu memperdulikan kehadiran ketiga putrinya.

Pertarungan berlangsung dengan seru, tanpa mereka sadari. Pemimpin tanah utara mengincar kesempatan saat Sesshomaru lengah dan hendak menusuknya, namun hal itu diketahui oleh Ruri. Dia segera melindungi Sesshomaru menggunakan tubuhnya.

"AAAKH!"

Teriakan gadis itu mengejutkan semua, secara refleks Kimi membunuh penguasa tanah utara itu dan memenggal kepalanya. Sesshomaru memeluk Ruri yang dadanya berlumuran darah, Mitsuki duduk di sampingnya dengan gemetar saat melihat cipratan darah Ruri yang mengenai wajah dan tangannya.

Kagome yang baru datang segera menghampiri mereka, wanita itu sangat panik saat melihat darah Ruri yag sama sekali tidak mau berhenti mengalir, dengan segala cara dia berusaha menghentikan pendarahan gadis itu.

Ruri menahan tangan Kagome dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kimi dan Mitsuki memandangnya dengan baik, sinar mata gadis itu mulai meredup. Pertanda kematian akan segera menjemputnya.

Ruri tersenyum lembut "Aneue, gomen ne… atashi…" Kimi menggelengkan kepalanya, Mitsuki menangis sambil menggenggam tangan adik kembarnya "Ruri, jangan katakan apapun… onegai…" Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut "Tolong… jaga… tanah barat… dan… Chichi-ue…"

Kimi dan Mitsuki saling bertukar pandangan mata, dua pasang iris onyx itu begitu sedih, akhirnya mereka mengangguk perlahan. Ruri menatap kedua kakaknya dengan sungguh – sungguh "Jan… ji?"

Mitsuki mengangguk dengan air mata yang memenuhi ambang matanya, Kimi mengelus rambutnya "Janji" taijiya cantik itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakak sulungnya "Watashi… wa hitori de… machi… mashou…" kemudian kedua iris coklat indah itu tertutup secara perlahan.

Mitsuki langsung memeluk jasad adiknya sambil menangis meraung – raung, memanggil namanya. Sementara Kimi menangis dalam diam, dia sama sekali tidak merelakan kepergian adik bungsunya yang cantik.

Sementara itu, Sesshomaru menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang, dia merasa Ruri dan Rin menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh…

Mitsuki mendekati Sesshomaru dan membisikkan kata – kata terakhir adiknya yang hanya terangkai lewat sinar mata, kata – kata yang belum sempat terucap oleh bibir mungil itu. Kata – kata yang nyaris mirip dengan kata – kata perpisahan dari ibu mereka.

"Berakhir sudah penantianku selama 16 tahun ini

Walau aku harus kehilangan nyawa

Itu bukan masalah bagiku

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah keluargaku

Walau bukan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap

Tapi itu adalah sebuah keluarga yang begitu hangat dan nyaman

Itu sudah cukup bagiku"

~~The End~~


End file.
